1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors, and particularly to a connecting element of a lamp tube.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional connecting element of a lamp tube, in general, the upper and lower lamp sections are installed with male and female threads for engagement. However, this is only suitable for round lamp tubes and not suitable for other polygonal shapes.
Thereby, some other structures are developed, that is, for lamp tubes of other polygonal- shapes, a section of the lamp tube is added with a threaded rod as a male thread, and the other section of the lamp tube is added with a sleeve having a threaded hole therein as a female thread. However, such structure has a defect. Namely, when the two sections of the lamp tube are locked, as two threads are engaged properly, it is often that the two lamp tube sections can not be matched well.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a connecting element of a lamp tube comprising a retaining block firmly secured to a first lamp tube section, a joint engaged into a second lamp tube section and exactly locked in the retaining block, and a resisting block and a buffer pad resisting against the joint. The distal end of the joint is installed with a threaded section. A middle section of the joint has an embedding portion. Thereby, the resisting block is exactly passed through by the threaded portion of the joint and is then buckled to the embedded portion so as to rotate with the resisting block synchronously; and a lateral side of the embedding portion of the joint is formed with a limiting groove. The resisting block has a position hole at position exactly aligned with the limiting groove. After a pin passes through the positioning hole, a distal end of the pin exactly protrudes into the limiting groove of the joint for preventing that the joint is separated from the resisting block. The buffer pad is positioned between a large stepped end and the resisting block so that a resisting buffering area is formed between the joint and the resisting block. Thereby, a connecting element having a simple structure and capable of being assembled easily is formed.